U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,374 relates to a game toy or article of manufacture that includes a set of rules and at least one model. Methods of game play are taught. FIG. 5G shows a type of three sided die.
U.S. Des Pat. No. 412,537 relates to a design of a three sided die.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,116 relates to a three sided die having three edges and three sides. A first edge has an identical symbol on either side of the first edge representing the number one. A second edge has another identical symbol on either side of the second edge representing the number two. A third edge has another identical symbol on either side of the third edge representing the number three.
Dice have commonly existed with 12, 8, 6 or 4 sides. There are also variations of a three sided die.
When one refers to a three faced die, the most common shape thought of is a triangular prism. This shape does not allow the die to roll, nor does it have a ⅓ chance of landing on each side. In this shape, two numbers would be seen as the die lands; therefore, one would have to accept the number on the bottom face as the outcome.
One could consider inscribing 1, 2, and 3 twice each on the sides of a cube. This creates a loaded die and corrupts the probability of random occurrence.